


烟与吻

by springjenny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: 忒修斯教会了纽特抽烟。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 9





	烟与吻

**Author's Note:**

> 去年三月写的一篇骨科，在这里也囤一下~

在小镇的西南侧，两条岔路的交叉口处，有一家挺不起眼的小酒吧，周末晚上这里总是吵吵闹闹，充满热闹和欢快的气息，浓郁的杜松子酒的味道渗透进了木板，好像在空气中燃烧。坐满人的长桌上点着油灯和肮脏的烛台，天花板上悬着一只鹿角——上面立着许多小蜡烛，和窗外热烈的黄昏一起，把暖黄色的光芒投射到一杯杯晃动的残酒里。

纽特·斯卡曼德走进这里时，寻欢作乐的人们已经散了。在残余的酒气中，屋里只剩下两个在窗边打瞌睡的络腮胡子、柜台后和洗碗女工调情的老板、以及一个懒洋洋依在座椅里抽烟的男人——这正是纽特此次前来的目的：他不情不愿地被母亲指使，来叫自己的大哥回家。

每次应酬以后，忒修斯总是习惯一个人再坐一会再走。

红头发的男孩立在门口的一片阴影里，看了眼自己吞云吐雾的哥哥，然后就低下了头，脚步没再动分毫。这对兄弟真的一点也不像。纽特刚过十六岁，满脸雀斑，眼睛藏着卷曲的额发后面，下鄂线绷得很紧：局促而沉默。这孩子浑身上下都显出与酒馆的格格不入。

而他的哥哥——忒修斯·斯卡曼德则是个体格健壮的成年人，一举一动都带着四平八稳的自信，摊开的四肢裹在西服料子里，因为酒意而带上点孩子气的灰蓝眼睛扫了几圈才看见自己沉默地立在门口的胞弟，他笑着摆摆手，示意他过来。

忒修斯无疑已经喝醉了。

男孩拖着双腿走过去。他一点也不喜欢忒修斯身上的味道。也不喜欢他慵懒而随意时依然显示出来的这份强势和自信。忒修斯用手指在烟灰缸边缘磕了磕烟蒂，又吐出一个白圈。

“妈叫你回去。”纽特小声说。烛光随着晚风一晃一晃，他不知道眼睛该看向哪里，只好紧紧地盯住忒修斯指尖夹着的烟：那味道如有形体，火星在白雾里忽明忽灭。

忒修斯顺着他的目光也看了看烟，笑了一下，懒洋洋地开口问：“你要不要来一口？”

他真的醉了，忒修斯清醒时绝不许纽特碰烟碰酒。他也绝不会这样戏谑而带着一股怂恿别人的快活劲儿欢快地看着他。窗外传来一首遥远的歌，慢节奏的欢快调子悠悠扬扬，是一群晚归的黑人。忒修斯的眼睛还盯着纽特，他长长的手指抚了抚细长的烟身。

于是纽特鬼使神差地接了过来，咽了口唾沫小声说，“好。”

他用拇指和食指小心翼翼地捏住它，就像对待一只不断挣扎的大甲虫。

忒修斯扬了扬眉毛。纽特又吞咽了一下，然后飞快地，把这支烟压到唇上。胡乱中他看到烟的中央有个小孔，隐约猜到是要那么吸的，热量开始不断地在他脸上汇聚，在某个瞬间他忽然又想要放声大笑。

“快点呀。”火星又烧短了一点。纽特眨了眨眼，终于吸了一口——什么也没发生，味道是清冽的，并非难以忍受。这和他想的完全不同。

他局促地咧了下嘴，看着忒修斯，“挺好的……”他不知道自己在说什么。

“不，”深发男人的唇边挂着一点好笑，他喝光了杯中剩下的酒，嘴唇湿润而发亮；“你必须要把它吸进去。”他看着自己的弟弟在烟刚进嘴的时候就迅速把它吐了出来，嘴巴张得大大的，活像条学呼吸的鱼。

纽特还是一头雾水，但是忒修斯正满眼期待地望着他，于是他对着烟又嘬了一口。这次在烟雾进来后，他紧紧闭上了嘴。冷冽的雾气涌上鼻腔，他还没有来得及感受它，就被一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断了。那种感觉……很奇妙。并不呛，但你还是会咳嗽。

“每个人第一次都是这样的。”忒修斯笑着拍了拍自己咳得满脸通红的小弟弟，又揉了一把他乱蓬蓬的卷发。

这就像是某种鼓励，于是纽特又吸了一口。

这次要好得多了，他没有咳嗽，白雾流畅地滑了出来，它离他那么近，出于对烟草厌恶的本能，纽特向后退着，笨拙地想要躲开它。过了一会儿他才意识到这雾气正是自己造成的。面红耳赤的少年为了克服心下的羞耻，赶紧地又吸了一大口。

忒修斯这时已经摸出了另一只烟，用牙齿叼着它，双手在大衣口袋里找了一阵，翻出了一只打火机。

纽特看着他点火，看着他熟练而流畅的动作，一股懒洋洋的漫不经心：于是一直缠绕着他的自卑和隔膜又回来了，他和他的大哥之间总是隔着什么：好像一层白纱，却坚固无比，硬生生地隔开两个世界的分野。

可是忽然一团雾气袭来，吹散了男孩的一切想法，忒修斯正开玩笑似的地冲他脸上喷气！他的眼睛笑得有种睡意朦胧的味道，嘴唇咧到了耳根。这人喝醉以后简直像年轻了十岁！兄弟俩一同大笑起来，烟雾和烟雾失去了彼此的边界，在笑声中就像一团四散飞扬的雪白小鸟。多年以后当忒修斯想起此刻，纽特的脸就像一片叶子在梦的水流里沉浮，他也会想起大雾弥漫、汽笛长鸣的站台。酒馆窗外的歌声已经听不见了，夜晚的黑暗覆盖了村庄与树林。

“试着用它呼吸。”忒修斯亲切地捏了捏纽特的手。

……这不像是哥哥对弟弟，而是一个男人对另一个男人。

纽特脸红了红，然后真的按忒修斯说的开始尝试。他慢慢地吸气，沉淀，再长长地吐出。那是一种情绪，他想，尚未被决定形体。一种疏解的节奏。尼古丁的味道像水流一样淌过他的四肢，柔和了他的呼吸，有什么改变正在发生——他却懒得细想了，这烟草竟然神奇地让他放松了下来。

酒馆打烊以后，兄弟俩搀着彼此一起回到了家。

————

后来，忒修斯从来没提过这回事，大概当时他真的醉了，不记得这段记忆。他还是那个严肃而独断的大哥。

纽特也没再提过，他也还是那个沉默而拘谨的弟弟。

表面上看，似乎一切如常。 

那天回家后已是深夜。在父母和忒修斯睡下以后，纽特又悄悄爬起来洗了澡：他不知道抽过烟以后味道这么大。那味道似乎想要提醒他什么，他不断懊恼地转身，却猜不透这个谜。他清除了自己衣服、头发、指缝和皮肤上的烟味。他让水龙头哗哗地流着，又细致地洗了洗鼻腔。

可是等一切都干净以后，当他站在镜子前。暗淡的灯光朦胧摇摆，从门缝里透过的夜风带着一股湿润的松针的味道，他忽然不敢凝视自己的眼睛。心脏正在他的胸腔里不规律地砰砰跳动，狂躁而委顿，如同一树被风吹得沙沙狂舞的叶片。

此刻的年轻人尚不知道自己一个月以后养成了偷忒修斯烟的恶习，并渐渐习惯了黑暗中把它们含在嘴里的味道，却从不敢点燃。他也不知道五年以后自己竟然真的窃得了一个吻。

此刻，头发滴水，赤脚踩在地板上的少年还没能理解降临到自己身上的东西，他只是在一股难以说清的不安中用双手拢住口鼻，剧烈而贪婪地呼吸着，企图挽留已逝的烟草最后一缕气息。

在意识到之前，他的双唇就已经不知所措地在合拢的手心里念了三次：

忒修斯，忒修斯，忒修斯。


End file.
